It is well-known in the prior art that there is a considerable drag induced by the flat rear box-like ends of trucks and trailers, particularly when operated at relatively high speeds, such as 55 miles per hour and higher. When such vehicles are operated on a long haul over considerable distances, the excess fuel consumed due to the drag created by the structure of the vehicle becomes a major item of expense, especially when one considers the cost of fuel at the present time.
This problem, however, is not limited to the trucking industry. The railroads, in an effort to compete with the trucking industry, have resorted to use of piggyback railroad cars to transport trailers and cargo containers, also at relatively high speeds. The trailers and cargo containers so transported on specially designed articulated railroad cars for the trailer or flat bed cars for the cargo containers present the same problem faced by the trucking industry with respect to drag during relatively high speed movement and subsequent fuel consumption.
While various means have been proposed in the prior art to attack this problem, none have so far gained universal acceptance, if any. Flat-backed trucks, trailers and cargo containers continue to cruise the roads without regard to the drag they create.
It is an object accomplished by this invention to provide improved means to reduce the drag incident to relatively high speed movement of box-like bodies, such as trucks, trailers, cargo containers, and the like.
A further object is to reduce the drag incident to such movement by providing a rear fairing for such uses and shaped according to aerodynamic principles, yet practically adapted to the desired use.